Seraph's Heaven
by Quick'nSilver
Summary: Seraph's Heaven - a website to share your desires and fantasies with other people and to meet up and make them true. Yoichi is into crossdressing and looking for a new adventure. WARNING! This is Yaoi/BL smut including Crossdressing Yoichi and (fully) TRANSboy Yuuichirou! (this is a OneShot part for now, but maybe a second part will follow.)


Seraph's Heaven

Note: I wrote this in the middle of the night, after drinking about 2 or 3 vodka - energydrink mixes :D. Somehow, this happened.. My best friend is a transboy and he loves Yuu, so I somehow thought of him while writing it.. *laughs*.. he's also the one who betaread this for me! Thanks hun'! 3 also English is not my mother tongue, if there are still any faults or weird sentences, please tell me! This is TRANSBOY and CROSSDRESSING Yaoi/BL! You have been warned.

Yoichi Saotome looked like an average teenage boy. He wasn't particularly short but not really tall either. His body had a slim build and featured a quite female looking waist. When Yoichi was alone at home, he loved to dress up - as a girl. His own hair was already nearly shoulder length, so he didn't necessarily needed a wig. Yoichi's secret wardrobe was filled with cute and frilly dresses.

This was Yoichi's hobby, he loved to wear dainty and pretty dresses. He felt so pretty, more charming than when he was dressed usually as a boy. It somehow boosted his self esteem. He also felt his hobby was a little lewd. The teen always loved to masturbate in girls underwear, touching himself under the dress he wore. Even the noises he made were delightful and girly. But recently, touching himself was not enough anymore for Yoichi.

That was when the boy discovered a weird website online. It was some kind of a forum, where people shared their fetishes and even set up meetings in real life. The website was called "Seraph's Heaven". Yoichi couldn't resist and registered, using a fake age. At first all he did was reading other's posts. Some things were really occult, even for his taste. But after a while, he got used to the people and the idea of posting his own story, so he started typing.

[Hello everyone! So umm.. this is my first post here, please be gentle. I really love to dress up in cute girls clothes. Since my face is quite girly, I think it really fits me. While wearing a dress and girls underwear, I feel very aroused. I masturbate when I'm dressed like that and I loved it up until now. But for some time now, I think I want more than that. I want to touch and be touched by another person. Sadly, I've never had any experience with other men, so I'm really shy and probably suck at the 'actual intercourse' and whatever comes along with that... Still, it's a nice feeling sharing my little dreams here. Thanks for reading! ~LittleArcher]

With trembling fingers he pressed the button to submit his post. Would anyone even answer him? It didn't take long though until he received his first answers and very direct offers to meet up and let himself be fucked senseless. Yoichi gulped. That was more than he expected and it kind of scared him. Most of the men were a lot older than him. Did he really want this? Did he want to do it with some guy, 20 years older, who wanted to 'fuck him senseless'?

Sighing at his own stupid idea, Yoichi closed his laptop and went to bed. This was enough for one day for sure. He thought that writing about his secrets might have been a bad idea. The next morning he checked his mails and one said, that he got a private message at Seraph's Heaven. Still a bit scared from the day before but also a little curious, he logged in to read the message. The first thing Yoichi noticed was the kinda cute nickname 'Saltyprince'. He clicked on the PM with a slight smile.

[Hey, LittleArcher! I read your post and I think it's really cute. But I saw what most of the guys answered you there, and I thought it might scare you. Don't worry though, I'm a really nice guy! You can check up my profile if you like, there's everything in there you need to know. Could it be that your age is faked? I won't report you, if you thought that! I faked mine, too.. Since you have to be 18 but I'm still 17... Let's keep it a secret together, alright? Greets, Saltyprince!]

Yoichi chuckled at the message. This person seemed to be so nice and open. It really calmed him down and excited him at the same time. Before he answered the other boy, Yoichi checked his profile. /A transboy? So.. he was a girl before?/ It didn't really shock him or anything, more than that, Yoichi was even more interested. The answer was typed fast after that. The boy told him how his message had cheered him up. Yoichi also asked him about him being a transboy, since he was curious. Hopefully, he didn't cross any line with his questioning.

After school, Yoichi checked his messages immediately. A new answer appeared on the screen. The boy calling himself 'Saltyprince' didn't bother at all about being questioned. He answered every question honestly. So he already was a complete boy, even down there. Yoichi wanted to meet this person. Someone who wrote like that couldn't be a thread to him in real life. His heart raced in excitement when he asked the other to meet.

Hours passed without any message or reaction of some kind. Yoichi already lost hope and thought he had messed things up completely. Right before he was about to go to bed, the sign for a new message appeared. He snapped awake from his already tired state in mere seconds. Reading the answer, his heart almost exploded.

[Sure, why not? You're really sweet and I'd really like seeing you in some cute clothes. Just because I don't like wearing girly stuff myself doesn't mean I wouldn't like it on a cute guy like you. It's Sunday tomorrow, so if you have time, just come over. I'm alone at home anyway. But I can't cook or anything, so if you expect a fancy dinner I'm sorry to disappoint you! Maybe you could cook for me?]

Relieved, Yoichi smiled happily. Tomorrow huh? That was earlier than he expected. Cooking for both of them wouldn't be a problem at all, since he actually loved to cook. Yoichi went to bed after he told the other one that he had time the whole day. His heart raced again. So maybe his dream would come true after all? It was hard to find sleep after being so excited, but he managed.

The teen got up early the next day. Yoichi made sure to shave everywhere, to look as good and cute as possible. He picked his favourite dress. A pastel green Maid Outfit with a frilly white apron over it. Yoichi also had matching green shoes and cute frilly socks with a heart print all over them. He was a little shy to leave the house like that, but he managed to sneak out without his sister noticing him.

The bell rang so Yuuichirou looked through the peephole and saw a sweet boy his age, dressed in a lovely maid outfit. With a smile, he opened the door. "You must be 'LittleArcher' I guess? Come in." Yuuichirou took the other boy's hand and pulled him inside. Yoichi was still a bit stunned at how good Yuuichirou looked. He was hot and cute at the same time. "Ah, yeah.. just.. call me Yoichi, alright?" The brown haired boy mumbled.

"Sure. I'm Yuuichirou, short 'Yuu'. Nice to meet ya, Yoichi-chan.." Yuu grinned at him. He couldn't resist calling the other one '-chan' at the end. He was just so cute. Yoichi bowed to him like a lady. "Nice to meet you, Yuu-san." Yuu chuckled at Yoichi's acting. So he will be his maid today? Yuuichirou liked that thought. "Will my maid make me some lunch? You know, I'm already starving here..."

Yoichi nodded. "Of course, if you wish so." Smiling, he made his way to Yuuichirou's kitchen. After taking a look around and in the fridge, he realized there was not much he could cook, so he decided on an easy dish - omelette rice. Yoichi prepared the meal with ease. Whenever Yoichi moved around, Yuu watched him carefully. He could occasionally see under his skirt, which hid an innocent white girls underwear. "Your ass sure looks cute in that.." the black haired teen mumbled.

The other nearly dropped the frying pan. "W..what..?" Yoichi blushed from ear to ear. "Yuu-san, please don't surprise me like that." he said while putting the dish together. Yoichi handed one plate to Yuuichirou. "Eh, but it's true.." Yuu pouted a bit, but took the dish gladly. "Looks yummy, I think I have to keep you here!" The teen didn't really think about what he said. Yoichi's heart was about to explode again. How could this boy say things like that so easily?

They ate in a comfortable silence. Both enjoyed the meal and looked at each other from time to time. Yuuichirou really wanted to kiss those sweet lips of his personal maid. Yoichi just got lost in the other's eyes completely. Somehow, they already started undressing each other while eating. They both realizied that there was a secure sexual tension between them.

Yuu finished eating quickly and put the plates in the sink. "Let's clean 'em up later.." he simply stated. Yoichi couldn't even react when Yuu took his hand again. "Follow me." the raven haired boy said. They soon ended up in Yuuichirou's room. Yoichi took a look around. His room was a bit chaotic, but still comfortable. Yuu sat down on his bed, iniciating the other one to sit next to him.

"So you don't have any experience, right? You don't have to be scared though.. Let's just start and see where it's going, allright?" Yuu said, while softly running his hand through Yoichi's brown locks. Yoichi still looked a bit unsure, he was excited but also scared to disappoint Yuuichirou. Maybe he would mess it up completely? "Alright.." he mumbled, calming down when he felt a hand in his hair.

"Be a good maid and give me a kiss..." Yuu whispered right to the other's lips. Yoichi stiffened, moving cautiously closer to the raven haired, touching his lips slightly. Yuuichirou couldn't resist but to deepen the kiss, softly sucking on Yoichi's lip. Somehow, Yoichi's lips tasted like vanilla and a hint of cinnamon. Yuu liked the taste and he wanted more.

The black haired boy licked over Yoichi's lips, asking for entrance. Slowly, the other boy opened his mouth to let him in. Yuu started to explore the sweet, wet cavern of his maid. Just as he thought, the taste was the same there, too. Vanilla and cinnamon. Their tongues met, entangling, playing and fighting for dominance. Yoichi couldn't stop the noises coming from him, he truly enjoyed this. "Mhhm..."

As Yoichi moaned so sweetly, Yuu slowly pushed him down, gaining more power, exceeding the other. The raven haired's hands started traveling up his knee, over the cute frilly socks up to his soft tigh. The kiss deepend even more, as they both started to gasp for air. "Hah.." Yuu broke the kiss to take a deep breath. He looked straight into Yoichi's flushed face. "I never knew boys could make such a cute face.." Yuuichirou whispered.

Yoichi kept silent first, blushing even more. "Y..you look really hot, Yuu.. I can't believe you were born as a girl... I.. I mean your aura is just so sexy.. I just couldn't imagine you any other way than as a man..S..Sorry..!" he stumbled. Yuu just laughed slightly. "No need to apologize. That's actually a really big compliment for me. Thank you.." Yuuichirou hummed as he placed a soft kiss on the other's lips again.

Yuu kept going, stroking over his leg, reaching the fabric of Yoichi's panty. "You want this, right? It's alright if I touch you like that?" Yoichi locked eyes with Yuuichirou. He nodded slightly, blushing, his dress shoved all the way up, exposing his underwear and the forming erection in it. They kissed again, even more fiercly and hotter than before. Yuu let his fingers wander over the bulge forming in Yoichi's cute panty.

"Nhh...!" a moan came out of Yoichi's mouth while still kissing the other. Yuuichirou's touch felt so good, so hot, so different than from when he touched himself. The light touching became a more firm stroking, massaging movement. The brown haired boy winded his body under the other boy's. He moved his hands up, feeling over Yuu's back, still dressed in a louse shirt. Since Yoichi was already halfway undressed, he felt it was only fair if Yuu-san would be as well. He pulled the shirt up, touching over his flat chest, and pulled it over his head to get rid of it.

Yuuichirou's chest was slightly toned, he made sure to train his muscles. The raven haired's hand slowly moved under the white fabric, touching Yoichi's erection skin to skin. That was enough to make his sweet maid moan in pleasure. Freeing the hardened member from his confinement, Yuu massaged it carefully. "It's cute how you enjoy it this much already.."

With a whine, Yoichi made a pouting face. "W..Well I've never been.. t..touched like that.." He had a hard time trying to focus on Yuu's pants. When you're being touched like that, a jeans with four buttons can be really tricky. Finally he managed to open the last button and started pulling his pants down. Yoichi noticed a small bulge in Yuu-san's boxers.

"So.. you get hard, too..? Can I.. uh.. look at it..?" Yoichi mumbled, a bit unsure. Yuuichirou chuckled. "Yeah, I do. It's alright. Just take a look.. don't expect too much though. It's not as big as a normal penis would be." "I'm fine with that.." the brown haired teen said, reassuring the other that he was fine the way he is. Slowly, he removed the boxers, pulling them down to the other's knees.

Yoichi stared at Yuu's erection for a moment. It wasn't big, but it looked so real. He couldn't believe Yuu really had a girls body before. Curiously, he lightly touched it with his finger tips, making Yuuichirou gasp in surprise. "Y..Yoichi! I- It's really sensitive, okay?" "S..Sorry.." the brown haired mumbled, but couldn't resist to touch him more. He moved his body deeper, so his head was around the height of Yuu's chest.

Before Yuuichirou could even wonder about what the other was planning, Yoichi lifted his head, reaching the other's erection with his wet tongue. He started to lick him very seductively. "Yoi..Yoichi! Aah.. I said it's.. very sensitive! I meant it..!" Yuu complained with a moan. Yoichi couldn't help but ignore his complaint, taking his member in his hot mouth completely, engulfing it with warmth, sucking hungrily.

It was driving Yuu mad already. Being so damn sensitive was a real pain, at least when he really wasn't expecting it. "Damn it, Yoichi!" he huffed and sighed erotically. Yuu gripped some brown locks, entangling his fingers deeply in them. A few seconds later, Yoichi let go of him, exhaling and inhaling deeply. "I just can't resist.. it might be smaller than normal, but it's still thick and somehow.. cute and sexy.. m..maybe I have a fetish for this without even knowing? It just makes me want to lick and suck and worship it forever..." The boy moaned just of the thought of doing so again.

"I've never heard of something like that..! But if you're saying it this way.. it turns me on even more.. Can I go all the way?" Yoichi looked up at him and nodded slightly. He moved back up again, spreading his legs a little more, tempting Yuuichirou to touch him again. Yuu kissed over the other boy's neck softly, while reaching for his panty once more. He shoved it down in one go. Yoichi's erection fully sprung out of the tight fabric, making him gasp from the sudden freedom.

Yuuichirou massaged his member, rubbing his shaft with his thumb. His right hand moved to his buttcheeks, cupping one of it in his hand. Yoichi's legs spread wider on instinct, letting Yuu gain more excess to his round, cute ass. "It's like you're begging for this." the raven haired chuckled. He removed his hand for a few seconds, making Yoichi whine in protest.

Rummaging in the drawer of his nightstand, Yuu laughed softly. "I'm just grabbing the lube. You're an impatient maid.. maybe I should let you wait a little bit longer?" His cute maid shook his head, taking Yuu's hand in his. "Don't stop now..please.." His voice sound so sweet and begging, Yuuichirou just couldn't say no to that.

Spreading his fingers with the cold lube, he rubbed one of them against Yoichi's entrance. Slowly, Yuu's finger broke through the tight muscles of his asshole. The boy under him arched up in response, moaning lewdly. It hurt a little, but the pleaserable feeling overweighed. After waiting a few seconds, Yuuichirou started moving the finger in and out.

He went slowly at first, but as soon as Yoichi was surely enjoying it, his movements got faster. A second finger was added, when the brown haired had relaxed enough. Yuu scissored the fingers inside of him, the lube making perverted, wet sounds when he moved. Yoichi wrapped his arms around the other's waist, tugging him as close as possible. He never would have thought that being fingered could feel so damn good.

"Yuu-san.. please.. enter me. Wasn't I a good maid..? Please.." the brown haired teen begged with his sweetest voice. "Mhm.. you were.." Yuu agreed, slowly removing his fingers from that hot tightness. He still felt a bit unsecure about his penis, it surely wasn't big, but he would give his best. Back then, his doctor said, it's the technique that counts.

The raven haired spread Yoichi's buttcheeks with both hands, watching his wet hole twitch in excitement. He licked his own lips and smiled, slowly entering his sweet maid's ass, feeling his tightness with every move he made. Yuu groaned. It felt so good, so tight, so hot. He didn't know how long he could hold out like that. Yoichi moaned, impatiently moving his ass up towards him.

"Damnit, Yoichi..!" Yuu couldn't hold back much longer, he wanted to feel more of this incredible hot ass. He started moving inside of him, pushing his legs up while doing so. Yoichi placed his legs on Yuuichirou's bare shoulders. Like that, Yuu bent down more, reaching deeper inside of the greedy tightness around him.

With Yuu speeding up, Yoichi started to grasp at his back, dugging his nails in his soft skin. "Yuu-san.. Y-Yuu..!" he gasped out his name, enjoying the feeling with every fiber of his body. His muscle clenched around Yuu, making it even tighter for him. Yuuichirou kissed the boy under him sloppily, he couldn't really concentrate on more than that. His whole body started tingling, sending little sparks from his erection throughout his legs and stomach.

Their tongues fought effortlessly, saliva flowing between them. With one hand, Yuuichirou pumped Yoichi's throbbing erection, while he pulled him up even more with the other hand. Reaching deep like that, it felt too incredible for the both of them. They desperately gasped for air, both feeling that they were so close.

Even though Yuu couldn't come like a normal man, he surely could feel an orgasm. It was building up a lot already, until he just couldn't hold it anymore. The sparks went wild inside of him, his body twitching hard. "Mhhaahh..!" A loud moan escaped his lips as he came. With just a few more pumps, Yoichi's body arched up violently as he spread his hot semen on the pastel green fabric of his dress. "Yuu..!"

Panting harshly, they both needed a few seconds to calm down. Slowly, Yuuichirou withdrew from the still twitching asshole. Yoichi made a small gasp, but then adjusted his legs to a more relaxing pose. Yuu just layed down on the other boy, kissing his cheek in a loving manner. He tiredly went through his brown locks with his fingers, smiling at him.

Yoichi was still speechless. He never thought it would all feel so good. "I ruined my dress.." Yoichi mumbled, a little sad. Yuu laughed. "Yeah..well.. I'll lend you some normal clothes later, okay?" The brown haired boy nodded with a smile. "So.. Yoichi-chan.. next time, let me ride your cute cock. My ass needs some love, too, you know?" Yoichi's face turned completely red. He surely wouldn't have anything against that. So there will be a second time? Yoichi's smile widened, truly feeling happy for the first time.


End file.
